


your love has got the best of me

by buries



Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Mild Blood, Possessive Behavior, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Barbara bows her head and licks at Diana’s shoulder, wishing quietly for her to want her as badly as she wants her.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010136
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: femslashficlets, femslashficlets: folktale trope challenge





	your love has got the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslashficlets' Folklore table and to the prompt "The Tiger and the Dragon - Sparks fly between two spirits who are opposites yet linked together by destiny."
> 
> I love Diana and I love Barbara and their chemistry together in this film was one of its saving graces. I wanted to write something that wasn't very fluffy and sweet, but tapped into Barbara's predatory and possessive side. This can be set anywhere in the film or even post-film, and contains hints to Steve/Diana.
> 
> Title is from Beyonce's "Crazy in Love." This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Barbara growls, pressing her fingers tightly into strong and unbreakable shoulders. Trying to mould her like she’s made of soft clay once again, she sits heavily on Diana’s hips and kneads her claws into her bones, wanting to mark her as hers. It’ll take time—an excruciating amount of time—but she’s patient. 

Diana merely sighs and moans beneath her, smiling bright and beautiful like the sun. It sends a strike of lightning through her, warming her skin and prompting her to dig her fingers tightly—ever so tightly, she knows she can’t break Diana despite how desperately she tries—and grinds her hips down against her naked ones.

Although she’s naked, Barbara can still feel a set of sharp and biting golden armour protect Diana. Encased in it, far away from her claws and hungry eyes, she lies beneath Barbara naked and beautiful, but not at all bare. Her fingers tear at her shoulders, wanting to disarm her, wanting her to feel how strong and secure she is now. 

Watching as she closes her eyes, Barbara smiles predatorily, hissing when Diana bucks up beneath her. She knows, despite wanting to believe she’s captured her, that Diana’s granting her the one wish she’s asked the wishing stone over and over for. Captured and hers, she wonders if Diana closes her eyes and feels thicker fingers that are older and now ash, burned to a crisp in the German night sky.

Rocking her hips against hers, she’s quick to move, sliding Diana’s long legs over her shoulders. She can see all of her, smooth skin, soft and hers to touch. When Diana peers up at her, curling her heels to press against her back, she smiles and laughs. "What’s gotten into you, Barbara?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she slides her hands possessively down her lower legs, pulling her closer. Digging her nails into her skin, she knows she’s strong enough to mar her (wishes so tightly that she _can_ ) and smiles when Diana closes her eyes and moans as she kneads her fingers firmly into her naked hipbones.

"You," Barbara says belatedly and Diana laughs again, breathlessly. 

Lowering herself down, she presses her mouth possessively against her stomach, gliding her tongue along her skin in an effort to mark her. Diana’s legs curl comfortably around her shoulders, heels against her naked back. Barbara’s slow and meticulous in licking and nipping at her skin as she climbs the impossible ladder of Diana’s strong torso. 

Feeling her ribcage beneath her fingers, she presses a kiss against the skin guarding her heart. Diana’s smiling, sighing, and her fingers play in her hair, threatening to knot the smooth, blonde strands. They wrap around and around, but never tug with need. Her hands are soft and pliable in her hair, on her skin, in her.

Hiding against the side of her neck, Barbara mouths at Diana’s pounding pulse and wonders if she can make it soar higher and faster and more safely than a pilot ever could. She presses her hands into her shoulders once more, digging half-crescents into the clay of her.

"Ticklish," Diana says, laughing. Her hands are still in her hair, wrapping around the strands, messing it up like she longs for the bumbling girl who wouldn’t think to try and straddle her stomach so she can show her how slick she is for her. That girl would be afraid of the fading ash marks of thicker fingers that know how to touch a goddess made of clay. Barbara feels the jealousy strike her like a bolt from Zeus’ very own hand. 

Diana pants, her skin warm beneath hers. She’s Greek fire in her hands, never burning her palms like she wishes she would.

Barbara’s dislodged from her neck when Diana pushes up abruptly, arm strong behind her as her long and powerful fingers press into the bed. "I want you, Barbara," she says, eyes dark, thunder booming within them.

Despite wanting to ask how, Barbara stares at her before her body twists, and she moves hurriedly and desperately, and shuffles and slots herself with Diana so that she can press her cunt against hers. With her knee pressed up against her back, Barbara feels safe—safer than she’s ever been, as safe as she had been within the beam of Diana’s smile and kindness and protection.

Diana’s hand is warm and firm against her back as she holds her close. Barbara begins to thrust against her hand, wanting to feel it press against her spine and imprint itself into her, lifelines against her unbreakable and unwavering spine. But despite gasping and feeling how much Diana wants her, she never feels the press of her hand like she’s scared of letting her go. Diana never clutches at her like she could become a lost and beloved memory.

Gripping her back, Barbara tries to claw her way inside of her. Despite the warmth and slickness of her body pressing against hers, heart and pulse pounding in tandem with her own, she finds herself desiring more. Her nails rip into Diana’s back, blood staining her fingertips. Diana moans against her cheek, lips never pressing desperately to hers like a woman without water.

Barbara bows her head and licks at Diana’s shoulder, wishing quietly for her to want her as badly as she wants her. 

When she comes, she cries out Diana’s name, fingers sliding possessively up and down her spine, blood prettying up her back like a canvas. She moves her hand to slide it between them, but Diana’s fingers are already pressing against her clit, and it’s with her own hand and quiet murmurings that she comes.

Diana doesn’t call out her name. 

Kissing her neck and damp shoulder, Barbara presses her wish warmly and hotly into her as Barbara presses her down to lie back against the bed. One day, she will. Barbara knows how to hunt for what she wants.

For now, she licks and smiles it against Diana’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr.](https://finnicks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
